A number of applications in biology, medicine, and toxicology involve real-time sensing of complex biophysical, biochemical, and functional characteristics of cells in physiologically-relevant 3D environments. Because these characteristics may alter heterogeneously and transiently during progression from normal to disease state and/or upon exposure to drugs and toxicants, it is desirable for cells (in single or colony states) to be monitored in parallel and continuously.